


Оранжевый закат

by Estate_eterna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Челлендж 30 дней
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estate_eterna/pseuds/Estate_eterna
Summary: Каждый день я сажусь и пишу, пока оранжевый закат горит за окном, как пожар, сжигающий в своём огне уходящее солнце. Вернётся ли оно вновь?





	Оранжевый закат

Что могут сказать о человеке его вещи? 

Многое, наверное, очень многое. Каждый день на улицах города можно встретить огромное количество людей, и у каждого что-то лежит – в кармане, сумке, рюкзаке… Да какая разница, где? Главное – что они носят эти вещи с собой. При себе.

Скажи мне, что ты носишь с собой всегда, и я скажу, кто ты.

Банальный пример: учебники. Давайте поразмышляем, кто может их с собой носить. Ученик? Студент? Учитель? Ответ, наверное, зависит от возраста. Кто-то всегда носит с собой зонт. Наверное, такие люди предусмотрительны и стараются опережать события, пусть и не всегда. Или, как вариант, это привычка, привитая родителями. У кого-то в сумке помимо всего необходимого валяется мусор – явный признак неопрятности. Есть те, кто ходит налегке, другие же даже на лёгкую прогулку берут с собой много вещей.

Брелки, значки, тетрадки с рисунками говорят многое об увлечениях владельца и потому могут помочь посторонним завести разговор.

Именно так всегда размышляла Лена, внимательным взглядом изучая случайного прохожего в надежде узнать частичку души незнакомого человека.

Её всегда интересовал внутренний мир других и нисколько не вызывал любопытства её собственный. Она уже давно изучила свои вещи и свои привычки, сделав выводы о чертах своего характера. Её всё устраивало.

Ей всегда хотелось проверить свою маленькую теорию о вещах, но не доводилось. Ещё в школе, будучи довольно замкнутой, она не общалась ни со своими сверстниками, ни с ребятами из других параллелей. Сейчас она работала удалённо и не пересекалась с коллегами. Она была этим довольна.

Идея пришла внезапно. Через интернет девушка нашла новую подругу из своего города. Нелюдимой Лене пришлось пересилить себя. Начать общаться.

И вот, спустя полгода знаменательный день настал. Она стояла на оговорённом заранее месте и ждала. Ждала. _Ждала._

Подруга опаздывала, но, к счастью, несильно. Как водится среди друзей, они начали общаться.

– Знаешь, – внезапно задумчиво сказала веселившаяся буквально несколько мгновений назад девушка из интернета, – я решила поделиться с тобой одной своей теорией.

– Какой? – скрывая нарастающее любопытство, поинтересовалась Лена.

– О том, что вещи могут многое сказать о человеке. И на самом деле… – она стыдливо отвела взгляд, – я хотела её проверить с тобой… 

Повисло молчание. Подруга смущённо молчала, заметно нервничая и ощущая себя крайне неловко.

Смех.

– Знаешь, – хихикая, начала Лена, – я тоже хотела её проверить с тобой!


End file.
